


Broken // divergent // eric

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"don't you see? i'm broken and no one can ever put me back together."<br/>"let me try."</p><p> </p><p>when rose's blood hits the burning coal during the choosing ceremony, she knows she messed up. shes not dauntless.</p><p>rose is finding it harder and harder to fit in, especially with one of her trainers who seems to find pleasure in watching her burn.</p><p>*****YOU CAN READ THIS STORY ON WATTPAD; sophellaleesugg*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

oh i have definitely fucked up.

i mean, i fuck up a lot. but this has topped it. dauntless. dauntless. i am definitely not dauntless. i suppose i have the temper to be. angry amity. that's what they call me. catchy, i know. i just can't deal with how happy they all are. pathological friendliness with unquestioned pacifism, i hate the place.

i take a deep breath, turn and walk towards the group of dauntless. they cheer for me and pat my back but i don't feel like cheering. i feel like screaming. i was meant to go go erudite. that's what the test said. i had to do one simple thing and i messed that up. "just like you mess everything up" as my father would say. i shudder and take a seat, ignoring all the congratulations that are thrown my way. that's the one good thing. i never have to see him again.

nathan; the only one who's ever been there for me, went to candor. we lock eyes for what might be the last time in our lives. he nods at me then turns his attention back to his new faction.i stare down at my hands for the rest of the ceremony. i have to think out my approach to dauntless. i'll act as your average amity. cheerful and drunk on the happy chemicals they use to drug their food with. oh i am totally going to mess this up. i groan and bury my head in my hands. "hey, cheer up amity." a female voice says. i look up and see a smiling erudite. she has a short, brown bob with large, brown eyes. "if i felt cheerful i'd still be in amity." i chuckle. "you're funny." she replies "i'm lu" she extends her hand. "rose." i reply. we shake hands and i laugh slightly "god that was awkward." she snorts back at me a nods. "but we're gonna need all the friends we can get here." i nod my head in agreement.


	2. two

"i am never doing that again" i mumble as i brush the hard gravel off of my elbows.

"ouch" another erudite groans from beside me

"i know. lets do it again" lu says grinning as she stands up and brushes her self down. i guess lu's a thrill seeker. she'll fit right in with the dauntless.

"no lets not." i chuckle as i join her and help the erudite boy up. "thanks. i'm carl." the blonde haired boy says smiling

"rose" i smile back. we all make our way to the other end of the roof where a group has formed. all the initiates except a fellow amity boy made it to the roof with varying levels of success. i never talked to the amity boy. i never even knew his name. i frown and shake the thought out of my head.

"listen up! my name is max and i am one of leaders of your new faction." shouts a man. he looks older than the others with dark skin and a few grey hairs. "several stories below us is the entrance to the dauntless compound. if you cannot muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here."

"you want us to jump..?" asks a candor girl with her mouth wide open. i don't know why it shocks her. this is dauntless. of course they want us to do stupid and irrational stuff.

"yes." max replies with an amused look on his face.

"is there water at the bottom or something?" the girl asks

"well, i guess you'll find out." he raises his eyebrows and smirks

the candor girl nods and takes a step back, obviously not wanting to go first. i don't blame her.

i look around and take in all of the initiates. i definitely look, and probably am, the weakest. yay. i nervously pick at a scar near my elbow and avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"amity." i look around looking for another amity when it hits me. he means me. stupid. i blush with embarrassment and nod "yeah" 

"jump." a man says with an eyebrow piercing. but it isn't the eyebrow piercing or the harshness in his voice that sends shivers down my spine. it's the coldness in his green eyes as they stare at me. 

i shakily take a step towards the ledge and look back at carl and lu. they nod at me, an odd look of concern on their faces. max and the man with green eyes steps aside leaving my way clear. i walk up to the edge and look down. wind whips through my clothes making the orange fabric snap around me. the building i'm on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. in the center of the square is a huge hole in the concrete. i can't see what's at the bottom of it.

this is a scare tactic. i will land safely at the bottom. that knowledge is the only thing that helps me step onto the ledge. goose bumps appear on my skin and my stomach does summer salts. just jump. i tell myself. do it now or you'll never do it. i take one look back at the green eyed man. his eyes show no mercy or kindness. i'm not getting out of this one.

i don't think. i just jump. a small yelp escapes me as the wind howls in my ears. i enjoy the few moments of weightlessness, and try to ignore my heart pounding so fast and hard it hurts. the hole surrounds me as i drop into darkness.

i hit something hard and springy. the impact knocks all the air out of me and i wheeze, struggling to breathe again. a net. that's whats at the bottom of the hole. i look up at the building and laugh; relief taking over me. i just jumped off a roof. i look to my right and see a pair of hands reaching out to me. as crawl towards the hands, the net dips with my weight and i roll off, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. "woah there." a deep voice says from behind me. i turn around to see my knight in shining black clothes. his eyes are dark blue, a blue that you could stare into for eternity and never get bored of. he releases me and i thank him, managing to pull my eyes away from his and take in my new surroundings. a large room with two exits, the light from above us lights up the whole room.

"amity?" a dark haired girl with a lip piercing questions. she smirks at me "a hippy the first to jump? well done." 

"um, thanks" i reply feeling slightly offended. 

"what's your name?" the blue eyed boy asks

"rose." i answer

"rose." the girl says grinning "make the announcement four"

four looks over his shoulder and shouts, "first jumper, rose!"

a crowd appears from the darkness. they cheer and pump their fists. i can't help but smile. maybe i could belong here. a thump comes from behind me, a scream following. lu. everyone laughs and cheers for her. 

"welcome to dauntless" four says to me as he places a hand on my back.


	3. three

once all the initiates have jumped, four and the girl who i now know to be lauren, leads us down a dark tunnel that seems to be made entirely of stone. i focus on carls back when he abruptly stops. i bump into him and mumble a quick sorry. the whole crowd has stopped and I notice that our three leaders stand in front of us.  
“this is where we split up.” lauren says, “dauntless born with me. you don’t need a tour of the place. ”she smiles and the dauntless born fade into the shadows, leaving just the initiates. there’s nine of us and I’m the only amity left. The rest are from erudite and candor.  
“normally i work in the control room, but for the next few weeks i’ll be your instructor.” Four says to all of us “my name’s four.”  
“four, like the number?” lu questions “what happened? one, two and three were taken?” she chuckles and I have to hold back a small laugh.  
“what’s your name?” four asks lu  
“lu.”  
“well,” four hesitates “lu, the first lesson you’ll learn here is that if you want to survive, is to keep your mouth shut. do you understand me?”  
Lu nods, never breaking eye contact with four.  
“good. we’re about to go to the pit. you’ll understand why we called it that soon. follow me” four soon disappears into the shadows. i decide it’s probably smart to stay on the good side of four. i walk beside lu as we follow four.  
“smart move” I whisper to lu  
“well you know me, i make all the smart choices” she grins  
Four opens a pair of black double doors and we all walk into ‘the pit’  
“oh” whispers lu “I get it”  
‘the pit’ is an underground cavern so huge that i can’t even see the end of it. uneven rock walls rise high above my head. built into the rocky walls are shops. they look so out of place i almost laugh. The roof is made out of glass which lets in light. lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone pit, growing brighter as the sunlight dies. people all dressed in black, shout and laughing carelessly. i smile slightly to myself. there is something wonderful and strangely calming about dauntless chaos.   
“on to the chasm” says four “follow me”   
as we’re walking I see a top of a tattoo peeking out from fours shirt. curiosity floods over me. i wonder what the tattoos of. four leads us to the right side of the pit. the floor now ends at an iron barrier. i hear the deafening roar of water racing below us.   
“just to remind you that there is a fine line between idiocy and bravery, if you jump off the chasm, you will die.” four shouts over the water.  
we follow four again into a large room that’s well-lit for a change. a dining hall, full of people talking loudly. when we walk in they applaud and shout. carl smiles, and I force myself to follow his lead.

i end up sitting between lu and four, and help myself to some pasta. it seems to be the only thing i think i can stomach.   
the doors to the cafeteria open and everyone falls silent. i look over my shoulder and see the harsh green eyed man has entered the room.  
“who’s that?” asks oscar, a candor initiate.   
“eric” answers four “a dauntless leader”  
“he made me jump off that building,” i say once i’ve swallowed my food “and that was some scary schadoodle” i raise my eyebrows “and anyway, isn’t he too young to be a leader?”  
“age doesn’t matter here” four says, his eyes fixed on the leader.  
eric starts walking towards our table and sits next to four.  
“hey” i greet him with a smile. he doesn’t smile back, in fact he ignores me completely. i sit back in my seat realising that it’s no use.  
“introduce me then four” he asks nodding to the rest of the initiates at our table.  
“carl, oscar, lu and rose” four says nodding to us.  
“a hippy?” says eric smirking at me. “let’s see how long you last”  
i want to say something back, something that will prove that i’m not scared of him, but the words fail me.  
“well, goodbye four” eric says after a few minutes of awkward silence. he slaps four on the shoulder a little too hard as he walks away.  
\---------------  
after dinner, eric leads us through another badly lit corridor. he stops outside a metal door. “for those of you that don’t know, my name is eric. i’m one of the five leaders of dauntless. i volunteered to help with most of your training.”   
i feel sick. the fact that eric is a dauntless leader is bad enough, but that he’ll be over seeing our training? that’s even worse.   
“you have to be in the training room by eight AM every day. training takes place from eight AM ‘till six PM with lunch breaks. you’re free to do whatever you like after six. You may only leave the dauntless compound when accompanied by a member. Behind us the the room where you’ll be sleeping for the next few weeks.”  
“all of us?” a candor boy says nodding to the other candor girl next to him  
“all of you. anyway, we separated you and the dauntless-born initiates, but you’ll be ranked together.” he says, his eyes scanning all of us.  
my eyes are fixed on eric. rankings. i let out a shaky breath and look at lu.   
“you chose us,” eric says looking at me “now we have to choose you.”  
\-------------------  
now dressed in all black with my amity clothes in my hands, we all walk until we reach a bright fire. i look down at my bright amity clothes and drop them into the fire. i watch as the flames devour them to ashes.   
“that’s some sad shit” oscar mumbles. i nod and pat his back  
“but we’re dauntless now – right?” i smile.  
he nods, his eyes still fixed to the fire. “come on. let’s go to bed.”  
\----------------  
why do people breathe?  
shut up. please.  
trying to sleep in a roomful of people is hard. it’s hot and the bed is uncomfortable. at least the foods good i suspose. but you know whats not good? erics attidude. he needs to calm down. something is deffentally on that boys mind and i will find out what it is. along with his age. and fours. they don’t look old at all. the one thing that’s really on my mind is the rankings. what are they? and why does dauntless have them? i’m broken from my thoughts by a small snuffling. i look over to my right. it’s oscar. i bite my lip. i should really see if he’s okay. no. that’s not my job. this is dauntless. you don’t cry here. even i know that. and if you do, you do it when you’re alone. not in a roomful of people. i sigh and sit up. i slowy get out of bed and sit on the end of oscars.  
“hey,” i whisper “it’s okay. we’re all scared” i hesitate before putting my hand on his head and playing with the strands. “when i was in amity they always used to say that tears were fuel for great things. like flowers. maybe you’re a flower. my favourite flowers a rose. which is ironic really, seeing as my names rose.” i look over at him and realise that he’s calmed down. i take my hand away and tip toe back to bed. not long after that, i fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
